An interest in an Internet of Things (IoT) continues to grow. Smart home and autonomous vehicles are closely associated with human life, and accordingly are the most important fields of research among IoT application fields. Among the above fields of research, a human detection technology becomes increasingly important and is intensively discussed. The human detection technology may be used to provide a chat service or a service of delivering an article based on a user's location in a smart home environment. Also, in an autonomous vehicle, the human detection technology may be used for safety of a driver and a pedestrian. Existing human detection technologies have been studied to increase a detection rate using various sensors.
In one of the existing human detection technologies, equipment including a high-resolution, high-performance LIDAR sensor may be used. However, the equipment is expensive and requires a complex algorithm and a long processing time to interpret data. Also, it is inappropriate to use the equipment indoors due to a large size of the equipment.
On the other hands, when equipment including a low-resolution LIDAR sensor is used, an issue of insufficient output data to accurately sense an object may occur. Equipment including a high-resolution LIDAR sensor may clearly sense a shape of a human that is to be detected due to a high resolution, whereas the equipment including the low-resolution LIDAR sensor may fail to clearly sense a shape of a human due to a low resolution.